Flutter Softly
by anatagasuki
Summary: I have new dreams. Getting married, having children…probably living peacefully. Sempai, with you.” RuOC


A/N: Please bear with me. I like Rukawa with an OC. This is a drabble. Conversations. So please don't flame me about that.

…and yeah, if I owned the SD boys I'd…

Never mind.

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**Flutter Softly**

"Nice shot."

"…"

"Do you ever speak other than those short answers?"

Dribble.

"Iie."

"Naruhodo. May I know why?"

"…"

Shoot.

"It's idiocy. Do you ever realize that people don't take your answers for real? Huh? If I ever had a chance I would slam your head on some cement wall."

"I thought you never cared, sempai."

"That's the longest sentence I've heard from you! I do care, for what am I the team's manageress? When Ayako-sempai left this position to me I felt entitled of the safety and performance of the team."

Pass.

"And beyond?"

"Yes, in beyond. And so I care. All the others may have given up on you but I don't. I can't. I know there's something beneath this most don't understand, or not capable of knowing."

"…"

Block.

"And yes, I do hate it when you don't respond. Why can't you speak properly? Why not open up?"

"I have to be sure I know what I'm saying."

"Of course you do know. Can't you just trust us? Can't you just trust me?"

Run.

"If I don't trust you, I won't be here."

Pant.

"Sometimes I do wonder why you're here anyway."

"…"

Shot.

"Is basketball all your life? Why are you even playing?"

"Why are you playing, sempai?"

"Because basketball is my passion. Because I play as an exercise. Because my brother, before he died, dreamed to be a basketball star. Because I like the sport. I have a hundred mediocre reasons."

"They're not mediocre reasons."

Pass.

"But you never answered my question. Why are you in basketball too much?"

Slump.

"I'm tired. I am tired of playing and of asking you."

"I am tired too, sempai."

Silence.

Pant.

"Why are you leaving for America anyway?"

"I'm not going to America anymore."

Gasp.

"What?"

"…"

"I thought it was your dream to play NBA? To be a pro in the US?"

"The keyword there is _was_."

"Can you tell me the reason then?"

"…"

"Please?"

Silence.

"I have a new dream."

Rustle.

"What dream? Why don't you tell me about it?"

"…"

"I thought you rely on me?"

Breeze.

"I'll be alone there."

Silence.

"Aren't you alone here too?"

"That doesn't explain why you are leaning on my shoulder and _practically_ hugging me."

"I just feel like it. Is it prohibited to give a friend a little embrace?"

"Why?"

"You said that not every question has an answer. Not everything that's done should have a reason behind it."

"…"

"Okay, okay. I'm just scared."

Silence.

"I am too."

"Really?"

"Yes. And why are you afraid, sempai? Of what?"

"I have my own fears."

"I thought you were invincible? All those beating I receive from you were strong evidences."

Glare.

"Okay, don't beat me up. I'm just asking."

"I'm scared that you will leave. That I will lose my only real friend."

"Friend?"

"Why do you keep repeating what I say? Yes, friend. You are my friend, right? Aren't you?"

Silence.

"I'm giving up on you. You're such an insolent shithead. Can't you just let lose and believe in me?"

"I believe in you."

"I thought you were my friend?"

"You are."

"Oh. How do you say so?"

"You're the only one I hang out with. You're the only one I talk to this long. You're the only one I won't bother waking me up."

"Is that it?"

Silence.

"Why won't you answer me?"

"You could read my mind."

"I can't. You can't always leave people on their assumptions. No one knows what you think and what you do, or why you do it, except you."

"Words can be tricky. And painful."

"Silence is more painful."

Rustle.

"What I assumed you just weren't in the mood when you weakened in playing basketball the other day? Would I know you're sick? What if I assumed you're just a snob before? Would you be my friend?"

"…"

Yawn.

"I'm really, really tired."

"Then rest."

"I can't unless I know why you're like this."

"No one cares."

"I care. I'm not expecting anything in return. Just."

"Are you one of those bimbos?"

"Damn it. I'm not your fan, you mofo."

Breeze.

"Then what are you?"

"I love you."

Yawn.

"I don't feel alone with you, sempai. I care for you. A lot. I respect you. A lot. I think about you. A lot. I have faith in you. A lot. I feel at ease with you. A lot."

Sigh.

"And sempai, I'm asking myself if I love you too."

He leaned and turned to her. He watched serenely at her limp, unconscious figure.

"I won't go to America anymore. I have new dreams. Dreams of studying college, getting a job, getting married, having children…probably living peacefully."

"Sempai, with you."

"With you…"

And with a soft smile he only showed her, though her eyes weren't open to see, he placed a gentle peck on her chaste lips. A swift, innocent kiss.

"Maybe I do. I do love you too."

He watched as her hair fluttered along the spring breeze and a slow smile curve on her face, fast asleep on his shoulder.

**END**

A/N: I know it's a weak ending. And that it's almost unbearable. And that it's boring and redundant. I just wanted to write a fluffy, tender one-shot now. It's quite confusing but it's just a conversation between two people. Please read and review.

P.S: The word sempai is always uttered by Rukawa. And he was still talking even if she's already asleep. So she doesn't hear it. Nonsense, isn't it? XD


End file.
